


the kiss

by wordsandbirds



Category: The Man From U.N.C.L.E. (2015)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-19
Updated: 2016-02-19
Packaged: 2018-05-21 14:58:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 249
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6055873
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wordsandbirds/pseuds/wordsandbirds
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gaby and Ilya finally get the kiss that eluded them throughout the entire movie.</p>
            </blockquote>





	the kiss

It was only a matter of time before they found themselves alone again. 

They were outside the hotel, waiting for their car to come and whisk them off to their latest adventure. 

Istanbul. The very name was intoxicating, laden with spices, slipping off the tongue in a swirl of silk. But Illya didn't find the idea of it half so intoxicating as the reality of standing shoulder-to-shoulder with Gaby, with no one around to interrupt them, so soon after that oh-so-close moment in the hotel room. It almost gave him heart palpitations. 

He disliked heart palpitations. But he liked Gaby. Very much.

He tightened his grip on his suitcase. "So," he said gruffly, glancing over at her. "We are to work together again."

Gaby turned and surveyed him with her luminous eyes. "It would appear so," she remarked, looking his face up and down, her gaze lingering dangerously on his lips. She shifted closer, closer, the gap between them growing smaller and smaller…. Illya's breath caught a little in his throat. If so much as a bellhop disturbed them now…

But his fantasies of the brutally efficient way in which he would murder an intruder vanished the instant he cleared those last few teasing centimeters and finally- finally - kissed her. Then all he could think of was how she tasted (deliciously of vodka- she drank like a fish) and how she felt (so soft and smooth it was almost criminal) and how fun Istanbul was going to be.

(Very)


End file.
